Don't Forget
by an.amazing.lover.still
Summary: Don't forget", she'd said. But you did forget and now she was gone. Cam oneshot.


**If it sucks, I'm sorry. I have the flu so I blame it on that. **

* * *

"Don't forget", she'd said.

You nodded and rolled your eyes. It was the eighth time she had said this.

"Please don't forget, Sam", she begged.

"I won't forget Carls", you replied. "Eight o'clock I'm picking you up at the homeless shelter."

"Okay" she said, looking at you unsure.

"I promise I won't forget you, Carly ", you say before kissing her on the lips.

She smiled and turned to walk out the door. She turned back around.

"Sam?"

You looked up at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too", you reply, before turning your attention back to the TV.

She stared at you for a moment.

"Don't forget."

Then she left.

You watch TV until Frank aka your partner in crime calls you on your and asks if you want to go sneak into a party on the other side of town. He tells you there will be beer there and you say ok. You always say ok to all of Frank's plans and leave to go join him.

You had a great time at the party. When it began to die down a bit, you think that the only thing that would have made that party better was if Carly had been there. That is when you remember Carly and how you were supposed to pick her up and how she begged you not to forget. You checked your watch. It was eleven thirty. You forgot.

You ran out of the party and jumped in you car. You drove as fast as you could. Halfway there you slowed down because you saw police cars and ambulances on the side of the road. The sight gave you a funny feeling in your stomach that you couldn't quite place at the time. You speed up once they are out of sight.

When you got to the homeless shelter they told you that Carly had already left two hours ago. You asked them who picked her up and they say that she walked. The funny feeling in your stomach turned into pain.

You got back in to your car and drove back towards Carly's apartment building. You pass by the police cars and ambulances again. This time you drove slower than when you went by the first time. You saw a car that had been totaled and what looked like the contents of a purse scattered every where. Then you saw something that made the pain in your stomach move to your chest. On the ground about ten feet away from the car is a purse. A big pink purse similar to the one you gave Carly for her eighteenth birthday a month ago.

You kept on driving, telling yourself that it probably wasn't Carly's. It was a popular purse at the time and at least half of your school had it, too.

When you made it back to Carly's building, you saw a police car parked out front. Your chest felt like it was being ripped apart.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever and you wanted it to because in there Carly was ok. You knew she wouldn't be as soon as you step out of there.

You made it to the Shay's apartment and knocked on the door. Spencer answered and the look on his face told you everything.

" Sam", he whispered.

You just look at him.

"Sam, Carly isn't here."

The pain in you chest spread to your entire body.

"Sam, she had an accident."

"Is she ok?" you asked shakily.

"No Sam, she's not.

"Is...Is she dead?"

Spencer nodded. He stretched out his arms in an attempt to hug you, but you ran.

You ran until your body gave up and you collapsed on the sidewalk. Then you began to vomit all over the sidewalk and the jeans you had borrowed from Carly. You threw up until there was nothing left in you. Then you cried.

Carly was dead.

The news that night said she had been hit by some drunk kid while she was walking along the side of the road. They blamed him for her death. You didn't.

You knew whose fault it really was.

It was yours.

You were the reason Carly was dead.

You had forgotten to pick her up from the homeless shelter, even after she had reminded you countless times not to.

If you had remembered, Carly wouldn't have walked home and that kid wouldn't have hit her.

If you had remembered, she would still be alive.

"Don't forget", she'd said.

You had promised her you wouldn't.

But you did forget and now she was gone.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know.**


End file.
